


winners

by arcane_hero



Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Established Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/arcane_hero
Summary: ебаный победитель.





	winners

В какой-то подсобке трахаться неудобно и страшно, но Мино сейчас совсем на это похуй, особенно когда он прижимает Чжунхэ к стене, из-за чего тот шипит и стонет, больно прикладываясь головой. Здесь темно и света почти нет, но Мино все равно видит, что у Чжунхэ красные глаза и губы до сих пор дрожат.

Тот сам тянется к нему, впивается пальцами в плечи почти до синяков, и выдыхает прямо в губы, так, что Мино хочется только податься вперед.

— Какие же вы суки, — Чжунхэ хрипит и давится, и Мино чувствует, что его обида течет слезами по его щекам, она слышится в каждом хрипе и вздохе и даже в том, как Чжунхэ тянется к его ширинке, резко дергая язычок молнии. Мино хочется только засмеяться, но он все равно не сможет. Его горло тоже царапает что-то внутри. — Блять, серьезно.

Он скользит губами по его шее, чувствуя, как прямо под языком бьется пульс и как Чжунхэ снова давиться выдохом, когда Мино прикусывает кожу над ключицей.

И Мино молчит. Потому что слезы Чжунхэ жгут ему кожу.

Когда Чжухнэ сдергивает с себя штаны, то Мино сразу же подхватывает его под бедра, прижимая к стене и впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы, из-за чего тот всхлипывает и закусывает губу, после чего Мино замечает, что на его щеках все еще есть влага. Она поблескивает в темноте, и у Чжунхэ наверняка стягивает кожу.

Когда он начинает двигаться, то Чжунхэ стонет и опускает голову, скребя пальцами по его плечам, будто пытаясь полностью содрать с него кожу. Мино шипит сам, когда Чжунхэ вскидывает голову и впивается в него взглядом.

У него блестят глаза, почти зло и безнадежно, надломлено, и Мино почти видит в них трещины, которые еще больше разъедает солью и водой. 

И Чжунхэ будто что-то замечает в его взгляде (такое, будто Мино понимает больше, ведь его глаза тоже красные) и смотрит на него а потом сквозь, и затем хнычет и вздрагивает, когда Мино сжимает ладонь на его члене.

Чжунхэ хватает только этого (Мино точно это знает), и он кончает, чуть вскидывая бедра и обмякая.

— Ебаный победитель, — у Чжунхэ убитый голос, но Мино хватает только его, чтобы кончить.

Ему хочется поцеловать Чжунхэ, но он только отворачивается.


End file.
